The long good fight
by tenamanda1988
Summary: Dante goes to Temen ni Gru to face Vergil, with a twist. Genderbending. R
1. Chapter 1

A little explanation before you read, this idea came about after a discussion with my friends about what DMC would be like with opposite genders (Vergil/Dante bitchslap contest anyone? XD). And after I came up with the idea of what if Dante was female? Which is the fic you're about to read. I'm unsure whether to keep this a oneshot or strike out for more. If so it'll probably be twincest. And hopefully some yuri in there somewhere (I mean, Lady and Nevan are in there afterall) X3

As you can tell I've glossed over some details more than others, which is how the entire fic will be written. Lots of levels with killing and not much plot can get kind of dull after all and hopefully I'll be able to twist it to make it more than just the game with a gender bending twist. And such questions as why female Dante is still called Dante will be answered if and when I continue this.

Let me know what you guys think. XD

Devil May Cry and all characters therein are unfortunately the property of Capcom.

* * *

In a rundown building, sparsely furnished and looking like it should have been knocked down years ago, a phone was ringing.

There was no rush from the occupant to pick it up, just the sound of a shower being turned off, and then slow steady footfalls as they approached the front room.

The inner door swung open, revealing a slim figure, clad in baggy, brown leather, men's pants and heavy combat boots with their fronts unzipped in a haphazard manner. A white towel was draped over their head and upper body, effectively hiding the face and torso from view. The slim hands, covered by short black biker gloves, ruffled it vigorously over the hunters hair.

Then, as the figure approached the desk the towel was thrown to one side with a dramatic flourish, revealing glimmering silver white hair that fell comfortably down to the hunters waist. Heavy rounded breasts were exposed to the cool air and swung with the woman's movements as she kicked up the chair that was lying on its side so that it landed on all four legs. She swung into it with an easy grace before banging a foot onto the desk and sending the receiver of the phone into her hand.

"Sorry," Dante's voice said huskily, with a small tone of annoyance as she leant back, "Not open for business yet."

She flung the receiver back into its place before reaching for a slice of day old pizza from the box nearby. "Huh… I haven't even picked a name out for this place yet and I'm already getting calls." she snorted with a roll of her eyes. She'd kill that chubby bastard Enzo if she found out he was the one who'd handed out the number early. They were worse than the telemarketers, potential customers she _had_ to be somewhat polite to.

Who knew picking a name would be so damned hard? It should have been the easiest part of setting the place up. But nothing seemed to sit right, she'd gone from the weird to the downright cheesy and was none the better for it. 'Demons go Boom' didn't have commercial appeal she felt. Maybe she should just pick a good song and call it after that she pondered over a mouthful of cold pizza, maybe something by Manson.

She was derailed from that thought though as the front door was opened and someone entered.

You'd expect any other woman to be grabbing for something to be covering herself with, not Dante, she just sat there unashamedly. It wasn't like any male was going to get the better of her and if she really cared she would have locked the door in the first place.

"You a customer too? Well, if you want to use the bathroom help yourself, its in the back." she jerked her head in that direction, moving to take another bite out of the slice.

"Is your name Dante? Daughter of Sparda?" The voice was sinister, low and calculated and with an undercurrent of contempt. It made her lift her head and actually take a proper look at the man who was now walking through the room, sliding a finger along her pool table.

She arched an eyebrow, tapping her fingers on her knee, "Where did you hear that?" she asked whilst taking her measure of him. Black priest like clothing, shiny bald head, fucking ugly scar and mismatched eyes. Yeah, definitely one of the crazy ones, trust her luck. She always attracted the weirdoes, this guy was probably from some cult. She'd had a few before, from those who wanted to worship her (not so bad but occassionally annoying) and those who thought she'd make a good sacrifice to Satan (pretty damned funny). Either that or he wanted her to join, hell no, she didn't have the money to waste on anything other than pizza and tomato juice right now.

"From your brother…"

Well that definitely caught her attention. Vergil… that bastard. She hadn't seen him in about a year now, and their last meeting had been non too friendly. He'd taken a good few inches off her hair and more.

"He sent this invitation for you.." the man continued, his eyes focused on the amulet that hung around Dante's neck, definitely a freak if he wasn't looking at her boobs, "Please… accept it." He smiled eerily, his feet having carried him to the front of the desk as he yapped on.

Dante's pale blues missed nothing as he reached down and with inhuman strength flipped the desk up,. She easily went with the momentum, executing a back flip and coming down onto one knee, snatching Ivory from the air and aiming her at the exact spot where the creep was stood in one fluid motion.

Or at least, where he'd been stood she realised. He'd vanished.

She climbed to her feet and reached out just in time to catch the pizza box as it fell down from the ceiling, not dropping one precious slice of the heavenly food. "Invitation huh?" She picked up the slice she'd been busy eating before, tilting her head back languidly to take a bite. All the while her senses tingled with the growing force of demons massing outside.

A tremor shook the office as suddenly the front door exploded as skeletal, robed figures rushed in, scythes flying and piercing her torso, arms and legs in a spray of scarlet. Fuck, she'd just wanted to finish the slice first.

Narrowing her eyes she jerked back her right arm and showed it hard, open-palmed into the face of the demon in front of her, sending it flying back where it collapsed in a cloud of sand against the wall. She caught the things head as it rebounded, spinning it on her finger amusedly like it was a macabre basketball. Letting the skull drop she began walking forward, uncaring of the blades still stuck in her to the confounding of the other demons. One of whom still hung doggedly onto his weapon, being dragged along as she walked forward like an undone shoelace.

She kicked it off and used the blade lodged in her arm to decapitate it, ignoring where Ebony lay gleaming on the ground she picked up a slice of pizza from the box. Only then did she begin removing the blades callously, not even letting out a gasp of pain.

She smirked as she reached her beloved, cranky jukebox, tossing another blade back to knock the ceiling fan down and get rid of a few more demons, enjoying their shreiks as they died.

"Its time to rock!" Dante declared dramatically and hit the button of her favourite track… to no avail. She scowled at the thing angrily, she was trying to put on a show here! "Work, work you stubborn bastard!" she mumbled under her breath determinedly, jabbing it again and again until in a fit of impatience she just hit the damn thing. To her delight hardcore rock music began to pour out of the speakers despite the dent and crackling electricity.

She tossed back her head, silver hair flying and tapped her foot in time with the beat. She wasn't unaware of the closing demons though, stuffing her pizza in her mouth she swung her fist back and turned. Beginning the process of taking them all out, with style!

Nothing less would do.

She'd purposefully left a blade lodged in her arm for just that, and she swung it purposefully, slicing and dicing each of the ugly fuckers with ease. She was the epitome of unholy grace, silver hair flying as she ducked and weaved, eventually losing the blade and scooping her beloved, custom guns into her hands and pumping the demons full of lead. Then she hit upon a bright idea, and executed it with gusto.

"Whoohooo!" she yelled delightedly as she used one like a surfboard, spinning round to shoot demon after demon, unconsciously nicknamed scythes now in her mind because of their weapons until she went up her now broken pool table, flying through the air and coming crashing down on the thing. Sending each of the balls up as id from a catapult.

The balls flying through the air even gave her a crazy idea and on a whim she shot the white ball, sending it knocking into its compatriots before the brightly coloured missiles pummelled into the awaiting scythes. She'd have to remember that the next time she was in a bar and a drunk tried to hit on her. The sober ones knew better by now.

Then Dante reached up her hand, her other favourite toy falling into her grasp as if summoned. Rebellion, a sword inherited from her father, large, broad and decorated with a horned skull motif it was the proof that Dante wasn't a normal woman. No normal woman could even hope to lift it.

The grinning half-demon leapt into action, cutting through sycthes as if they were butter. Letting out a deluge of blows to clear her brand new bulding of its pests. And when her office was cleared she grabbed her red leather coat and strode out into the street, fastening it around herself as he went. It was far from modest, the hem short around the front, barely level with her bellybutton and longer at the back, going down to her feet like a trench. A gun holster was threaded through, wrapping around her chest and providing some small binding for her breasts.

In other words, at least in Dante's opinion, it made her pretty damned hot. A look that was all her own.

Her overall style was like that, the oversized men's trousers that slung low on her hips, the biker gloves. Rebellious and displaying a sense of exhibitionism. Most would say she was tomboy at first glance if her hair had a shorter cut. Which of course she was, long hair didn't mean a damned thing. She was an anomaly, something outside the bounds of normal human society and she was damned proud of it.

In the street she began her deadly dance anew, a whirlwind of steel and bullets. A red blur that delivered death with a smirk and exhalted cry of bloodlust inspired joy. This was what she lived for!

Suddenly in the midst of her fight the ground shook and she almost lost balance. She looked up with wide eyes to see an enormous tower erupt from the earth. Going up, up until it was taller than a lot of skyscrapers. "Holy shit." she muttered, momentarily pausing in her fight to watch as the dust settled and the sky turned an ominous shade of red. The sheer wealth of dark energies being generated by the thing made her feel faint, but at the same time strangely elated. Calling to her supernatural heritage in a way that only her twin had ever done before. Or perhaps the first time she'd clasped her chubby, child hands around Rebellion's hilt. It was a sense of awe, a call that made her innermost desires struggle to rise to the forefront of her mind.

She shuddered, before shaking it off and raising her sword again with a smirk.

That must be where the party was at, she thought as she began to carve her way there. "Its been nearly a year since we last met," she called upwards as she approached, "Where does the time go?"

She came to a stop after a swing disintergrated the last demon in sight, her head tilted back and looking at the summit with interest, silver blue eyes gleaming with the rush of adrenaline and bloodlust. "No doubt you've got some fun planned for me? Right Vergil!"she yelled with a grin, ignoring a lone scythe as it cowardly retreated behind her and sheathing her sword.

Her arms spread wide as she walked forward along the ruined street, an open challenge to her older twin brother. This was going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Still not mine.

The first chapter has been edited, basically I wrote it quickly on a whim. And after rereading it the amount of typos pretty much horrified me, plus I beefed it out a little more. Anyway, onwards!

----

Three blue coat tails whipped around in the wind that blew atop the demonic tower called Temen-Ni-Gru. A delicate shade of blue made of some kind of silky material, soft and yielding at first sight but somehow there was the suggestion that it could stand up to some hardship.

Vergil, eldest child of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda stood looking down from the immense height at the city, which seemed like nothing more than lines breaking through an arid landscape. The streets becoming parched cracks in the earth from this view. Anything smaller was impossible to make out but still he stared determinedly downwards.

He knew that down there, imperceptible even to his demon blood enhanced vision his little sister was striding towards the tower and destiny.

Destiny yes, he would finally get what he desired and accomplish the goals he'd dreamt of ever since the night of their mothers death. No before then, when he'd grown up with the stories of his father, he'd known what he'd wanted to do, wanted to be like him, to surpass him.

He half fancied he could spot a red blur rushing through the streets, hear the challenge she would inevitably fling up at him. He clenched his fist to cease the excited trembling that began at just the thought of confronting her.

Patience. Control. The biggest differences except gender between him and his twin. He would maintain them now, and the fight would come.

"Hurry little sister, hurry to me."

----

There was something oddly amusing about swinging on the poles at the now deserted Love Planet. She'd seen the show girls do it many times when she'd been hunting down Enzo in here. Though occasionally she'd just hang around for a night of fun and drinking herself, she usually preferred to stay in her shop. Now she was doing it for herself she was convinced they were making it look harder than it was.

She used her hands to propel herself upwards on the pole, wrapping her legs around the top near the ceiling and spreading her arms out in mimicry of one of Candy's favourite moves… and got a face full of silver hair for her trouble. "Okay, this is why the long haired girls don't do this one." she muttered, letting herself slide downwards and flipping forward to land in a perfect split, tossing her hair back as she did.

She blew the lingering stray strands out of her face before climbing to her feet. That was enough for fun for now, and at least one secret desire out of the way.

Another being that she'd pretty much smashed up the bar area on her way in, and stolen the shotgun that had been hanging there temptingly on the wall. Really who had a shotgun on display in the doorway? It was like asking for a bar brawl or some guy to shoot another's brains out. Or in this caser for a enterprising young demon hunter to incorporate it into their arsenal.

She straightened her jacket, and checked that her weapons were comfortable in their holdings before turning to stride back out into the open where the villains where waiting for her.

Half-way across the room though she paused, sneaking a glance back at the stage, so tempting…

She broke, giving into desire she turned round and dashed back to the stage, launching herself upwards to grab the end pole and swinging round it dizzyingly before letting go. She flew off in the direction of the door, hitting the ground before it and kicking it open with a whoop. She soon barrelled out into the waiting street to find… nothing.

She'd at least hoped for a few demons to slay.

But up ahead the entrance to the dark tower loomed like a gaping mouth. Her fingers played idly along the handle of Ebony as she contemplated it briefly. Nothing like going in through the front door, though she'd forgo the knocking.

Dante stalked forward, keeping her senses on alert for the anticipated ambush. "Guess the rest of the entertainment's inside." she mused, gazing upwards a moment before shrugging and entering the demonic tower.

-----

Elsewhere another young woman, though this one was completely mortal, was also aiming for the tower. She gunned her motorbike and shot forward through the ruined streets, shooting the scythe's that lingered about the houses or tried to attack her as she did. Mismatched eyes stared determinedly ahead at her target.

Nothing would stop her.

-----

"Arkham."

Vergil fought to keep his disappointment from showing at the too soon arrival of the scarred demonologist. As occasionally useful as he was, Arkham had also turned out to be incredibly annoying as well and anytime Vergil didn't have to deal with his endless intonations of his own past and attempts at a grand commentary of events was a blessing.

He did know his past and the history of his bloodline thank you very much, he had lived it after all.

"Well? Doesn't it excite you? The Temen-Ni-Gru has revived, the great one who once ruled this earth as the medium between this world and the Demon world." The madman approached Vergil slowly, coming to stand beside him.

"Isn't it a magnificent view?"

_Not particularly. _The young hybrid deadpanned in his head.

"The greatest minds of their time, they who revered evil, constructed this edifice-"

_Here we go again._ He boredly tried to tune Arkham out, watching as a Blood Goyle flew across the sky in front of him. He idly contemplated skewering it but just let the creature fly on in the end.

"-for which it was intended!"

Oh he was finished. "That's none of my concern." Vergil interjected hurriedly, whilst trying not to sound as if he was hurrying and just desperate to shut Arkham up. Only his objectives were important here. "Did she have it?"

"Of course." Oh, and now Arkham sounded bored. Not that Vergil cared if he was was throwing a tantrum over having one of his stupid speeches interrupted. "She's taking good care of it."

The blue clad half-devil let his hand move to cup his half of the amulet, looking down at it solemnly.

"After all it is the only memento left from the mother you both lost."

"But she has no idea of its true power." He said before Arkham could start again.

However it seemed he would have been cut off anyway as a Vanguard appeared., landing in front of Vergil with a piercing cry. The master of Yamato could see the wounds still healing on it, his sister had improved, but not enough if she couldn't finish the thing off.

He paid it no mind, turning to leave. But the stupid thing for some reason decided to _follow_ him. Well, he supposed he shouldn't let it off for failing him.

With a whisper Yamato cleared its sheath, stabbing backwards into the Vanguards heart. A second later it was sliding back home neatly, and Vergil carried on.

Behind him there was an explosion of sand, and the Vanguard was no more.

And Arkham didn't say a word, thank Hell for small miracles.

-----

Well, she'd been expecting something big and ugly, this took the biscuit though.

It was a dog. A big fucking ice covered mutt with rancid breath and three heads!

Her knowledge of Greek mythology was lacking, she didn't put much effort into the research side of her job unless it was a defensive spell or something similar. She just didn't consider it worthwhile, but hell, even first graders could probably tell her what the big bad puppies name was. Cerberus, Guardian of the Underworld.

After wandering the tower and slicing up the lingering lower demons she found there she'd entered the large chamber picking up on the huge demonic presence, and had been disappointed in what she could only presume was the worlds ugliest ice sculpture. But basing her opinion on the rest of the architecture she'd seen demons had a pretty shit sense when it came to interior decorating.

Give her an army and she'd have this place looking ship-shape in no time. Dante just plain knew style.

Of course, then the thing had cracked and fallen apart to reveal an even uglier dog. If you threw two sticks at once, would it try to go in opposite directions? Or even three if you had an extra arm.

"Leave now mortal! This place is not for the likes of you!" The middle head, eyes glowing red boomed out into the arena like space. Its eyes glaring down coldly at the Devil Hunter who stood confidently, smirking back up at it.

"Wow… I've never seen a talking puppy before, if this was Cruft's you'd definitely win Best in Show!" She said cheerfully, pacing from side to side.

By its evident confusion it probably didn't understand what 'Crufts' was, but it certainly realised that it had just been insulted.

"You measly human bitch! How dare you make a mockery of a being such as I?!" it reared back before plunging forward against the rattling chain which held it, a blast of icy breath momentarily surprising Dante so she to duck low to avoid it.

Looking back at the formation she laughed, "Hey cool! Modern art!" before turning back to face the doggie. "Hey take it easy Lassie! You wanna go for walkies? C'mon puppy! Lets go!" Bending over she clapped her hands together, making waving motions with her hands like this three-headed hellhound was your run of the mill Labrador..

"You'll regret this wrench!!" The dog roared, icicles shaking free of the ceiling and tinkling down as it strained against the chain.

"Showtime puppy! Lets go!" Dancing on the spot she lifted her hands up boxer style and took a few punches to the air. "Come on!"

She didn't advance right away, keeping back and whipping out Ebony and Ivory to start shooting at Cerberus' head, the beast was forming ice over itself like a shield, she'd have to get rid of that before she could hope to hit it.

Ebony and Ivory were perfect for it, she ran from side to side, dodging the gigantic balls of ice the mutt threw her way whilst unleashing a constant barrage of bullets at its head. The ice cracked and shattered before falling away to the ground, seeing her chance she holstered her guns and rushed forward with Rebellion, jumping up high to slice at them whilst she still could.

She eventually had to jump back to avoid the ice that was forming again to avoid getting caught in it herself. She landed in a crouch and rolled to the side as a massive paw slammed down milliseconds behind her. She climbed to her feet and ran back to repeat the process again.

She managed to jump in twice more before she was forced to abandon that tactic as the demon called forth a hail of giant ice javelins from the ceiling. She grunted as one impaled her through the shoulder, falling to one knee she reached over to full it free with a hiss.

"Foolish wrench, you think you can defeat me so easily?!" The dog seemed to be gloating almost.

"Easy puppy, just cos you scored one doesn't mean this battle's over yet!" She tore forwards, feeling her flesh knitting back together as she did, it worked. Cerberus stumbled back as she caught him by surprise, hacking and slashing at every area she could reach.

Relying purely on her instincts to avoid the crashing paws and snapping teeth she darted back out of the way only when she realised she'd sustained too much damage to risk continuing this attack in such close quarters.

At a safe distance beyond the reach of the chain she stopped, breathing hard and letting herself heal in between dodging the ice that the now bloodstained Cerberus invariably shot at her. He was looking a bit worse for wear, she let herself smirk in growing confidence.

Then she had to pause as a new sound aside from shattering ice and angry growling and stomping rang through the chamber. The sound of snapping metal. "Uh oh…"

All of a sudden she was caught in a whirling dervish of teeth, paws and ice. She struck back whenever she could cursing the millennia old chain that had just had to snap right here, right now. A shriek of surprised pain was wrung out of her as jaws clamped around her foot, roughly swinging her from side to side and causing unbelievable agony up and down her leg.

On either side both the other heads tried to get in and grab her, and she realised that if they did, she'd be ripped in half and this game would be over.

With a supreme effort she lurched upwards, fisting a hand in the short fur of the dogs muzzle and thrusting Rebellion upwards, right into one malevolently glowing eye. A pained howl sounded through the chamber and she was suddenly tumbling down through the air as the demon dog stumbled about and shook its head in pain.

Disorientated she hit the floor and rolled, needing to get to fresh space as fast as possible. The instant she did she sheathed Rebellion and brought out Ebony in one hand and the shotgun from Love planet in the other. "Eat this mutt!!" She snarled and let him have it, right at the middle head and through the bleeding eye.

It worked, the hellhound reared back and as one all three heads howled in mortal agony before falling heavily onto the ground. Still breathing, still alive, but definitely defeated.

Groaning Dante heaved herself up, limping slightly until her ruined leg fixed itself and she stood in front of Cerberus, watching the mutt cautiously in case it summoned up the energy for one last attack.

"You- you're not human are you?!" it demanded, staring at her disbelief.

"Heh, who knows? I'm not entirely sure either." She chuckled triumphantly.

"Regardless," it nodded at her thoughtfully, and new respect she found to her shock. "You have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability, so I will give you my soul, so that you might go forth and triumph." it almost seemed to grin at her. "You have my blessing."

The three great heads bent as one before there was a blinding light which she had to shield her eyes from, when she looked back, her gaze drawn upwards she could see an object floating there. She held out her hand and at once it drifted down towards her as if called. The moment her hand closed around it the light disappeared and she found herself grinning.

A sanchaku! Three headed version of a nunchaku. It was deathly cold to the touch and she could feel the frost burning against her fingers. So this was a Devil Arm was it? What could be gained only through the defeat of a powerful demon, she'd never gotten one before.

She experimentally whirled it around, getting a feel for how to use the chain to send each individual club flying where she wanted it too. Growing in confidence she soon had it flying in every direction, laughing at how easy it was to manage and the light fluid motion it gave, ice blocks formed where she hit it against the ground.

Eventually she stopped, "Too easy. Thanks puppy." she grinned, putting it away in one of the inside pockets of her coat, a cold weight against her back.

"Looks like this is going to be even more interesting than I thought." Feeling energised by her victory she strode on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew, took longer than I expected to get this one out. But here you go. I really enjoyed writing the actual battle here XD I haven't had much experience with action scenes and I like how this came out.

If you don't know Cruft's is like, the biggest dog show in the world and takes place in England. I think Cerberus could definitely win that :3

And why does Dante refer to the Hell demons as Scythes whilst Vergil calls them by their proper names? Simple, Vergil bothers to do research and find these things out, Dante looks at something and picks whatever name sounds best. XD

Next chapter expect much zooming forward, I don't want to write much more before I get to Mission 7.


End file.
